Space Race 2040 Reloaded (map game)
Hello this is Sidewinder291102 AKA MegaloKaiser.This is a map game from Future Wikia, but it has seemingly died, so I'm restarting it here. Rules *Racism and hate speech are not allowed *If you don't post in 7 days, you will be removed from your nation *You can play as an alien race, but don't go overboard and start destroying planets *Every turn will progress the game by 6 months until 2060, then each turn will be 1 year. *Realism *No sudden annihilation of planets or sudden mass genocide *Game will have 4 stages: Pre-space race (2040-2050),Solar System colonization (2050-2065) Galactic colonization (2065-2165), Universal colonization(2165-2365) *You can colonize exoplanets and star systems during Galactic and Universal colonization *Feel free to load up your own flag for an alien spacefaring race of your own creation *Technological advances will be announced by Mods, which means no inventing hyper drives until the Mod says so to keep things realistic *The word of the game creator trumps that of the Head Mod, while the Head Mod's word trumps that of a Mod. *Please check back once in a while! *Having fun is mandatory. Mod Section *Game Creator:MegaloKaiser *Head Mod: *Map Mod: *Mod Apply for Mod now! Player Countries *'Oceanic Republic(Australia, New Zealand and Papua New Guinea)':MegaloKaiser *'Kingdom of the British Isles(England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales)': *'Commonwealth of Scandinvian Nations(Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland and Finland)' *'Eastern European Federation(Austria, Hungary, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Romania)' *'Switzerland-France' *'Neo-Japan(Has Sakhalin Island and regions east of Amur River)' *'Indo-Malaysia-Singapore(Also has Southern Thailand and parts of the Phillipines)'User:Will Grigg's on fire *'Socialist Caliphate of Arabia(Saudi Arabia, Oman, Qatar, UAE and southern Syria) *'United Duchys of Italia''' *'Greco-Turkey(Greece, Cyprus and Turkey)' *'New Eygptian Empire(Egypt, Libya and Sudan *'Unified Korea(Also has Fushun and Dalian)' *'New Aztec Republic(Guatamela, Honduras, Nicaruaga, Belize, El Savador, Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador and Peru)' *'Greater Kazakhstan(Includes Uzbekistan, Kyrgystan, Tajikistan, Turkismentan, Azerbajian and Afghanistan):User:Bozistanball *'''Haiwaiian Federation *'Kingdom of Canada(Controls Greenland and Alaska)' *'South East African Union(Mozambique, Madagascar, Zimbabwe, Malawi, Zambia, Lesotho, Botswana and South Africa)' *'Independant Brazilian Africa(Liberia, Guinea, Sierra Leone, Senegal, Gambia, Guinea-Bissau, Ivory Coast, Mali, Burkina Faso, Mauritania and Ghana)' *'West Syria ControlledUser:BlazeRush7' *'Deutsch-Nederlanden-Polen Union (Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Poland)': Hexarafi "I will rarely active there due to busy in Future Wikia. Thanks." Make your own countries if you like, a lot of things can happen in 24 years. If you are an alien race, please note that you can only come in during the Galactic Colonization Era (sorry Lord falconis) (can i use the puppet gov on earth????) Nope. Sorry Lord Falconis. I can let you come in as an alien race earliest at 2070+? Map Still workin on it :P Gameplay '2040' *'Oceanic Republic': We start construction of the Oceanic Republic Centre of Aerospace, or ORCA. It will cover 24 square kilometers of Australian Outback. We also begin space research. *'Indo-Malaysia-Singapore':Taxes will rise to 40% top rate and military spending slashed. 60% of budget goes to scientific progress. We encourage a free market among southern Asian and ocenia. **'Oceania Dip':We ask for alliance and non-aggression pact with the IMS. *'Deutsch-Nederlanden-Polen Union (DNP Union)': We start our space program. We recruit 30,000 troops and 245 astronout candidates. We also recruit more engineers, scientists, and some experts to our space organization. We ask for alliance to Italy and Scandinavia Response Needed. We start research renewable energy. (The post is my post at first turn on original Space Race 2040 in Future. I'm too lazy to post ��) Category:Space Race 2040 Reloaded